


Dan Vs Nightmares

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: College AU, Implied abuse, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr request, implied trauma, reference to another fanfic by one of my faves, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of college and work, Chris comes home to a quiet but restless dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Vs Nightmares

The dorm Chris came home to every night was usually a quiet one. With his days spent in class and his evenings spent at work he was usually greeted with this silence, due to Dan being asleep after a long day of revenge. 

He knew Dan wouldn’t bother to stay up and greet him anyhow, he’s not the friendly type. Even if they were best friends. 

He tossed his keys onto the counter and took off his shoes. He checked in the cupboards for food, only to be met with the reality of how lazy Dan really was when something didn’t spark his interest- it was empty. He didn’t go shopping like Chris asked him to. “Great.” 

He closed the cupboard and looked onto the counter and found a single Poptart with a note stuck to it.

_Guess you probably figured it out by now, but we’re still out of food. Because you ate it all.  
-Dan_

Chris furrowed his brow and loosened his tie. “I can always count on you, Dan.”  
He heard some muffled grunts come from the bedroom then, 

“Oh… Dan? Are you awake?”

He made his way across the small one bedroom living space and opened the door to the room they shared, only to find his small companion shifting under the sheets.  
He didn’t bother turning on the lights after his eyes adjusted to the dark already. The sudden whimpers coming from Dan made him jump, he cautiously made his way over to the bed and sat down close.  
He stared and watched over him, he always thought Dan looked cute when he was sleeping, but not now. His face was an expression of helplessness and pain, his breathing patterns became frantic, and he began to toss and turn.  
Chris’s eyes widened as he leaned over to watch longer, careful not to disturb him. 

“N-no… stop….Mom please I- I’m sorry!” He jerked violently, “No, Please! Stop! NO!” He sat up in a cold sweat, resting a hand atop of his head he pulled at his hair, making sure that he was still alright. He sunk back into his place on his bed and shook, sobbing quietly.

“Dan…” Chris gently placed a hand on Dan’s leg, making him jump. 

“What the hell are you doing?! Shouldn’t you be at work?!” He wiped at his eyes, trying to cover up the redness and his embarrassment. 

“I just got off, and I thought you were awake so…” He trailed off as he watched Dan lower his eyes and take long breaths.  
He stood up and loomed over Dan, “Here, let’s get you back to bed.” He pulled the covers over him and fluffed his pillow, since he knew he’d ask for it, and laid him back down. As he got up to go to his side of the room he felt a tug at the back of his shirt.

“…Could you maybe stay here tonight? You know… uh…”  
Chris looked at his bed and then back at Dan, who stared up at him like a scared child. 

“Yeah… of course.” 

He walked over onto the other side of the bed and crawled underneath the blanket, careful not to disturb Dan too much, or touch him at all for that matter. 

Although this was a futile attempt. Dan rolled over and buried his face in Chris’s chest, curling up close to him as he wiped the last few tears onto his dress shirt. He slowly but surely rested his hands around his hips and another tucked around Chris’s shoulder. 

Chris pulled Dan forward and draped an arm around his small figure and held him tight.

Soon enough Dan was back asleep, his breathing now like a soft warm purr against Chris’s chest, creating a good sleeping environment for him. He rested his chin on top of Dan’s head, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Used only 644 words on this! If you have a request just send one to me @ queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com


End file.
